mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lightning Dust/Galeria
Terceira Temporada Academia Wonderbolts Pegasi talking S3E07.png|Dia 1 de formação. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Spitfire instruindo o grupo. Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png|"Deixe-me provar a mim mesmo, minha senhora!" Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png|Spitfire não pareceu convencido Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png|Eu ouvi-o corretamente? Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"Sim, senhora!" Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash e Lightning Dust são muito mais rápidas do que os outros pôneis. The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png|Eu posso voar mais rápido do que você! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png|Duas trilhas aéreas impressionantes para os caracóis a seguir. Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash racing S3E07.png|É pescoço a pescoço! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png|O que é isso? Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png|Lightning Dust está ganhando! Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow Dash raises her wing S3E07.png|E assim, seu romance começou ... Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png|A Fábrica de arco-íris está em segundo plano Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Wild Flower being dragged away S3E7.png|Por alguma estranha razão Lightning Dust parece muito feliz enquanto seu colega está sendo arrastado de volta à linha. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Ah cara, eu queria ir. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png|"Sim, senhora!" Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png|Isso é um recorde academia ... Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png|Regozijando como de costume. Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png|Lightning Dust querendo ficar MUITO tonta Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Sorriso maligno Lightning being spinned S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flies from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3E07.png Lightning Dust heads towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! Isso deve doer. Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png|Mas Lightning e Rainbow são muito legal para se cuidarrem Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Talking to Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png Everypony checking the list S3E7.png Rainbow Dash rough excuse me S3E7.png Rainbow Dash disbelief S3E7.png Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|No geral Lightning Dust está satisfeito. Rainbow Dash why! S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png Lightning Dust looking at her badge S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust brief look at each other S3E7.png Lightning Dust showing Rainbow her badge S3E7.png Rainbow Dash hey not bad S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust ready for flag hunt S3E7.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png|O rio do arco-íris, onde Rainbow Dash tinge sua juba. xD A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Teams say wahoo S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png|Spitfire fazendo o que ela faz de melhor neste episódio Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming around the bend S3E7.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.png Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust head for the flag S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png|Sim, este demônio da velocidade é o melhor. Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.png Rainbow Dash trying to get around Lightning S3E7.png Rainbow Dash worried about dive S3E07.png Rainbow Dash just can't see S3E7.png Lightning going down S3E07.png Lightning Dust going between 2 logs S3E7.png Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.png|desce rapidamente para pegar a bandeira Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.png Found the first flag S3E07.png Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"Você está bem." Diz aquela que não a machucou asa. View of the obstacle course S3E7.png Facing the obstacle course S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png|Determinação para vencer as nuvens a sua vista. Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|''Wink''. Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|Não consegue perceber rosto preocupado da Rainbow Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png|Aw yeah, PRONTO! Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust taking off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Não parece notar um acidente lá em baixo. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Indiferente sobre situação de seu colega. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Espécie de faz-me lembrar do rosto diabólico Sweetie Belle. Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Evitando nuvens como um profissional. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Bata os freios. Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Não tão satisfeito. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"Eu não posso começar em torno deles!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|O quê!? Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|Se você diz. Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png|Alçar o laço! Como um campeão. Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png|"É apenas algum tempo." Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|"Quais são eles, um casal de caramujos !?" Final segment approaching S3E07.png|O fim está próximo. Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Agora é a nossa chance de passar estes lerdos" Mid-air incursion S3E07.png|Eletrocutado por sua própria companheira de equipe. Que ironia. Thatch weaving S3E07.png Final approach by Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png Landing finish S3E07.png|Eu acho que toda vez ... Será que isso deve ferir seus cascos? Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png|Não percebe seus outros alunos sendo preso nas nuvens Rainbow Dash beaming grin S3E7.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|Não é possível dizer se ela está olhando para Rainbow Dash. You're dismissed to the Mess Hall S3E07.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png Animation error Rainbow Dash upper mane S3E07.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png|Há uma bandeira na minha boca! RD salutes Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking over shoulder S3E7.png Rainbow feeling guilt S3E07.png Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png|você snooze você perde", diz a sempre ansiosa Lightning Dust Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png|Tão orgulhosa Standing by S3E07.png Begin Test 5 S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Lift off S3E07.png Split up S3E07.png Split up 2 S3E07.png Bustin 3 S3E07.png Bustin 6 S3E07.png Bustin 8 S3E07.png Lightning Dust has an idea S3E07.png What you say S3E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.png Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Perdendo controle. Going to fail S3E7.png Can't make it S3E7.png LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png Awesome performance there Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Disapproval of Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash question awesome S3E7.png You put my friends in danger you nitwit S3E07.png|Rainbow Dash não está impressionada Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png Lightning Dust 'Big deal' S3E07.png Lightning Dust right S3E7.png At least the clouds are all gone S3E07.png Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png Lightning thinks that everything is alright S3E07.png We did great out there right S3E07.png|Vamos, dê-me um aperto de casco, Dash. Rainbow Dash you're kidding right S3E7.png Rainbow Dash a hoof bump S3E7.png Rainbow Dash is not cool with Lightning S3E07.png|Não Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"Você me fez cortar minha asa ..." Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust about her attitude S3E07.png|"Você mandou metade dos nossos colegas em tailspins graves sobre a pista de obstáculos ..." Rainbow Dash yelling at Lightning Dust S3E07.png|"Você desencadeou um tornado que quase demolido minhas amigas!" Lightning Dust looking angry S3E07.png Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png Lightning Dust the wiseacre S3E07.png|E, seu ponto é? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|Um tiro adorável de Lightning Dust. Rainbow Dash AND! S3E7.png Rainbow Dash trys reasoning 1 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png|Ela não gosta que ela está ouvindo. Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"Afinal!" Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png|Não é meu problema, Rainbow Dash. Security guards reveal Lightning Dust S3E07.png Security guards allow Lightning Dust to pass through S3E07.png Spitfire nose-to-nose with Lightning Dust S3E7.png|Lightning Dust sendo intimidada e confrontada por Spitfire. Spitfire Final Scene 2 S3E7.png|Lightning Dust ficar rebaixado Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Chocada! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|Você está demitido! Lightning Dust waves goodbye S3E7.png|Último olhar. What now for Lightning Dust S3E07.png|Lightning Dust, será que ela irá retornar algum dia? Mercadorias My Little Pony comic issue 8 cover A.jpg Luna rises IDW comic issue 8.png Lightning Dust Trading Card.png Series 2 trading cards 28-36.jpg Lightning Dust, Last Resort card MLP CCG.jpg Wonder Academy Sky High T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Categoria:Galerias de personagens